mushibugyofandomcom-20200213-history
Mushikari Leader
Mushikari Leader (whose real name is unknown) is the leader of the Mushikari after Mugai left the group. Appearance The Leader wears a blue samurai kimono and ra straw hat, he also wears an eye patch on his right eye. Personality Unlike his brother Mugai, Leader has show more excitement in battle but still holds a grudges against Kuroageha for destroying their village. History The Leader and his younger brother Mugai, used to live in a village until Kuroageha somehow destroyed thier village. Out of hatred, Mugai and Leader form a group Mushikari to kill the Mushi and to have thier revenge against Kuroageha but when Mugai went to kill her, Mugai came back and told everyone he quited and Leader took his place as the leader of the Mushikari. Plot The leader is first seen murdering the fishermen guarding the boats that will allow them to sail to Hachijo island. He is later seen with the rest of the Insect Hunters. When the Mushibugyo is alerted of the Insect hunter's prescence, she releases a poisonous mist and the leader later notices the poison when the animals are no longer making sounds, and he tells everyone to drink thier antidotes. Because of this the Leader wants everyone to split up, Mashiro, Manako, Kuroganemaru, Kaina, and Gaikotsu are assigned to prevent the Mushibugyo patrol from protecting the Mushibugyo. Shidou, Sougan, and the Leader are responsible to kill the Mushibugyo. The leader later arrives at the Mushibugyo's isolation spot and breaks in, the leader attacks the Mushibugyo but the attack is countered by the Mushibugyo's acidic poison. The Mushibugyo teleports to the roof (to keep Jinbei out of the fight) and the leader pursues. Leader, Shidou, and Sougan gang up on the Mushibugyo, thier fight is later interrupted by Jinbei who invites the Insect hunters to a fight. The Insect hunters ignore him and charge straight for the Mushibugyo. Jinbei attempts to counter them but they run right past him. When the insect hunters are about to attack the Mushibugyo, Jinbei interrupts them and scatters the Mushibugyo's poison. The leader moves behind the Mushibugyo and attempts to slice her head off, but she uses her poison to melt a hole in the roof and the attack misses. The Mushibugyo lands in the isolation house floor and the Insect hunters land in the house balcony. The leader sees Jinbei attempting to protect the Mushibugyo and gets irritated. The leader charges straight at Jinbei and punches him with such force that Jinbei's mouth has blood leaking out. But he disregards this and heads straight for the Mushibugyo, but Jinbei quickly recovers and blocks the leader's attack. With the leader annoyed he orders Sougan and Shidou to kill Jinbei. Shidou starts off by impaling Jinbei with his Shishinken (a.k.a stabbing needle blade) and Sougan finishes him off by using his purgatory spear to blast Jinbei into oblivion. With Jinbei at the verge of death, The Mushibugyo is filled with rage and activates her true power, which instantly overpowers the leader, Sougan, and Shidou. The other Insect hunters see this and decide to help the other three. With the the three insect hunters in a desperate situation, the leader pleads with Gaikotsu and Kaina to launch the evil insect slaying blade: Insect Hunter. The blade is launched at the Mushibugyo with complete accuracy but the blade is stopped when the Mushibugyo uses her poison as a shield. But the front tip makes it through unharmed, the Mushibugyo is alarmed and she is suddenly impaled by a tiny red blade. She later finds out that the blade is taking her powers away, and she becomes nothing but a little girl. All the Insect hunters mock her and decide how to kill her, when Kuroganemaru discovers the near dead samurai Jinbei, the Mushibugyo pleads to the Insect hunters to stay away from him. The leader notices that Jinbei is someone important to her and decides to kill him, the leader raises his blade and strikes at Jinbei, but all the attacks are parried by Mugai. When the leader and the Insect hunters see him they are filled with rage and attack Mugai. Mugai succesfully fends off the Insect hunters until Tenma could retrieve the Mushibugyo with his Shikigami, Gaikotsu, Kaina, and Sougan pursue her. Mugai attempts to run after them but his path is blocked by Mashiro, Shidou , and the leader. The leader tells Mugai that he is going to die at Hachijo Island. Thier fight is postponed after they see Sougan's hell fire technique, the Leader tells Shidou and Mashiro to help Sougan. With him alone with his little brother Mugai, they finally get serious and clash blades. After fighting Mugai for a while he decides the Insect hunters should retreat because he believes that the Mushibugyo can be later killed at their leisure. He is later seen with the remaining three insect hunters to find the rest of their comrades. They later discover a seriously injured but smiling Kaina at the base of a mountain. Abilities The Leader's fighting ability is shown to be close to Mugai's abilities or even stronger, but he still needs help from his companions Battles/Events Hachijo Island Relationships Mugai He is Mugai's older brother. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mushikari Category:Samurai